Going Camping!
by XxXBuri-ChanXxX
Summary: Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo are all human, and going camping! what adventures could be ahead of them? inspired by my own camping trip :D but i definitley didnt go through what they will!
1. Woody VS The Tent

**Authors note: YAY! Fifth toy story fanfic! So in this story, all of the characters are human, ok? Ok. :D**

**Dedications: to Safi Kittykat, for reviewing my stories and always making my day :D you are awesome! To my dear sister for being my inspiration and encouraging me to do what I love! To nature, for inspiring me as well XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own toy story, no matter how much I wish I did…**

**Ages: Woody and Bo: 19**

**Buzz: 18**

**Jessie: 17**

**NO THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT. Anyone who is mature will know what I am referring to here ;)**

…**..**

Woody loaded up the last of their bags into his truck.

"I call shot gun!" Jessie cried, running for the front of the car.

"No you don't," Bo smiled. She was already sitting in the front seat.

"That's not fair Bo!" Jessie pouted. Woody tried his best to ignore his sister.

"Honestly Buzz, how did you become attracted to her?" Woody laughed as he hopped into the driver's seat. Buzz just merely shrugged and smiled.

"I'm right here ya know," Jessie said. Woody smiled.

"I know," He started the truck, and they were on their way.

"How long is it gonna take for us to get there?" Bo asked.

"Maybe an hour or two. The spot isn't that far from the ranch," Buzz said.

"You've been to the spot?" Jessie asked Buzz.

"Sure, me and your brother went a few times," Buzz said.

"*cough* Brokeback Mountain *cough*" Jessie muttered. Everyone laughed.

"I would never be attracted to Buzz." Woody defended himself with a smile. "Plus, he's definitely no cowboy."

"I could be a space cowboy," Buzz joked.

"Oh please," Bo rolled her eyes. They all laughed again. The rest of the trip was filled with small talk, and then they finally made it.

"FINALLY!" Jessie cried, and jumped out of the dark blue truck. "The spot" was a small clearing, filled with fresh green grass and trees all around. They had a perfect path that led down to the lake a mile away.

"Alright, who's gonna set up the tent?" Bo asked.

"I guess I will," Woody muttered, straightening his hat on his head. He unpacked the large tent from the back of the truck, and set it down on the ground.

"…..I thought we had two tents!" Woody yelled as he dug through the rest of their stuff.

"I thought you packed it," Jessie said.

"I thought _you _packed it," Woody slapped his forehead. "We're going to all have to sleep together."

"Gross," Jessie teased.

"That is sooo immature Jess," Buzz laughed as he nudged her in the side. Woody rolled his eyes at his sister and best friend. He dragged the tent kit out into the middle of the spot. He dug through the bag, and finally found the instructions.

**One hour later…..**

"Woody," Bo said, walking up next to her boyfriend, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"No….." He muttered. _Screw it. I'll just put it together without instructions. _He got up quickly and tried to put the frame of the tent together. When he finally thought he had succeeded, the frame entirely fell apart.

"You've got to be kidding me….." He growled, trying to put it back together. It kept falling apart, no matter how hard he tried.

"I GIVE UP. I GIVE UP." He yelled in defeat.

"….can I try?" Buzz asked.

"Sure, but I highly doubt you'll be able to-"

"FINISHED!" Buzz yelled out. Woody turned around quickly, and couldn't believe it. IT WAS PERFECT.

"I started it for you….." He muttered. They began loading all of their clothing and other things into the tent.

"Hey Woody I'm starving," Bo complained.

"Alright, I'll go get the food," He said with a smile. He ran back to the truck, only to find it empty.

"…I THOUGHT YOU PACKED IT."

"I THOUGHT _YOU _PACKED IT."

"We're going to have to either go back and get it, or get food on our own!" Woody said, leaning against the truck.

"We could go fishing. I mean, we have the boat and the fishing poles….." Buzz suggested, referring to the large piece of metal that was connected to the truck.

"Alright then Buzz," Woody said with a smirk, "Let's go fishing."

…

**First chapter! Done! :D what did you think? Review? :)**


	2. Fishing GOOD Rain BAD

**Authors note: Yay! Second chapter! Its fishing time *evil smile* XD anyway, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far :) they mean a lot to me, so virtual cookies and a cupcake for each of you!~ XD OH! And a special shout out to Safi (Again lol) thank you for your extremely long review, I expect another one for this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own toy story, but I own this story line :)**

…

They drove quickly, and made it to the lake within minutes. Woody put the boat in the water, and Buzz hopped on.

"Alright, let's see if we can catch anything," Buzz smiled.

**One hour later…**

"Damn it's hot out here," Woody muttered. They hadn't caught anything yet, and the sun was blazing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"WOODY I THINK I GOT SOMETHING!" Buzz cried. He scared Woody half to death, and he almost fell out of the boat.

"REEL IT IN!" He yelled. Buzz pulled and pulled, but the fish seemed to be winning. In the fact, the fish was making the boat _move. _

"We gotta get it!" Woody yelled. He grabbed Buzz around the waist and tried to help him pull. He lost his grip on his dark blue shirt, and fell back in the boat.

"I think I got it!" Buzz yelled. He pulled one last time, and the fish came flying out of the water. The problem? _It was as large as the boat._

"Get to the edge!" Woody cried. The fish landed in the boat, causing them to slink a little. They looked the fish over, and then smiled at each other.

"I think we got our food sources for the rest of the trip," Buzz said with a smile. Woody laughed, and looked up at the sky.

"Maybe that small cloud could cover up the sun for just a few minutes…." Woody muttered. The small cloud floated across the sun, and then suddenly it began to rain. _Hard. _The sky was covered in clouds, and they had no idea how it happened.

"Well, things probably couldn't get any wor-"Buzz was about to say, when thunder sounded throughout the sky, and lightning hit the boat. They were electrocuted for five seconds, and they felt totally fried. They looked at the fish, to find it totally cooked.

"…..well, now it pro-"

"Buzz, just…..don't talk."

"Ok…"

**Back at the camp!**

Bo and Jessie waited quietly for their boyfriends (and for Jessie, Boyfriend and Brother) to return. Jessie was digging through her brother's stuff, trying to find her favorite CD, while Bo was attempting to start a fire.

"I FOUND IT!" Jessie yelled, jumping from the large pile of things. Bo stood up, brushed off her jeans, straightened her shirt, and turned towards Jessie.

"Found what?"

"THE SMORE'S STUFF!" Jessie cried happily, grabbing Bo in a hug. Bo laughed.

"I thought we left the food behind….?" Bo questioned.

"We did, but Woody is always prepared and has smore's stuff in his backpack _all the time,_" Jessie rolled her eyes as if Bo should have already known this. Bo laughed again. Jessie returned to the stuff to try to find the CD. Bo returned to the fire, but then noticed the clouds in the sky.

"Uhm….Jess?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"I think we need to get inside the tent! There is a huge storm coming!" Bo said urgently. Jessie looked up at the sky, and nodded. They ran inside the tent as soon as the first rain drops hit the ground. The rain was pouring down on the tent within seconds. Buzz and Woody pulled up in the truck with the large fish being carried in the boat. They hopped out and ran for the tent.

"Are you guys ok?" Jessie asked as they entered. Their skin was a little black, and they smelled….like burnt meat.

"Fine, just frickin dandy," Woody muttered. He took a seat next to Bo. Buzz sat next to Jessie.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements sheriff?" Jessie teased Woody.

"I don't know," Woody muttered.

"I CALL NEXT TO WOODY!"

"I CALL NEXT TO BUZZ!" Bo and Jessie yelled. Woody sighed.

"Alright, well, if that's the case….Buzz, come here. I need to tell you something," Woody said. Buzz came and sat next to him.

"What Woody?"

"Buzz, you know I respect you, and you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course Woody!"

"Well, you have to understand that if you touch my sister even _once, _I will have to forget you're my best friend and kill you. Ok?" Woody said calmly, making him that much more threatening.

"Yes sir," Buzz saluted him and smiled.

"Alright everyone, let's get into our PJ's and hit the hay. It's going to be a looooong night….."

…

**Chapter 2! Done! XD thanks to Safi, I have realized that I have not provided descriptions of what the characters look like now that they are human O.o I'm sorry I forgot that very important part. Well, here are the descriptions!**

**Bo: Light pink long sleeved shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes with sheep on them XD her hair is down, which makes it about shoulder length and curly.**

**Woody: same as toy, except he doesn't have the pull string XD hair styled the same way.**

**Jessie: again, same as toy, no pull string. Her shirt is short sleeved instead of long sleeved. Her hair is still in a braid.**

**Buzz: dark blue t-shirt (with the star command logo on it ;) ) jeans, black short hair. (I don't get why everyone thinks he's blond; HIS EYEBROWS ARE BLAAAAACK) DC's for shoes.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading so far, and please review :)**


	3. when nightmares go from bad to worse

**Authors note: you had to be expecting another one XD welcome to chapter 3, when nightmares go from bad to worse :) I have to warn you, this may get a little….heated? I don't know if that's the right word for it, but close enough. You'll see what I'm talking about XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own toy story :(**

…

Figuring out who was sleeping next to who was difficult, but they somehow managed to find a way. From left to right slept Jessie, Buzz, Woody, then Bo. They figured they would have a rough night, but they had no idea how bad…

"Good night everyone," Woody mumbled as he turned off the lights.

"….Who just touched my leg?"

"No one did Jess, I'm pretty sure your just scaring yourself." Woody muttered. He wrapped his arms around Bo, and tried to return to attempting to sleep.

"I hate sleeping…."

"Shut up Buzz," Woody muttered. If he had any chance of sleeping, it was gone now.

"Uhm….Buzz….?"

"Yes Jessie?"

"You're kinda….laying on my braid…..and it hurts….."

"Sorry Jess!" Buzz tried to shift, but ended up practically on top of Woody.

"Could we have HAD a smaller tent?" Bo cried, flipping over onto her side. After a little bit of shifting, everyone was silent again.

"Woody…."

"Yes Bo?"

"You're holding me too tight," Bo complained.

"Sorry," Woody murmured, slacking on his grip. Buzz went to go wrap his arms around Jessie, but before he could…

"Buzz, _what did I say?"_

"Sorry Woody…." They all went quiet for a few minutes, and Woody thought he could finally sleep. Then something brushed against his body.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL BUZZ?" He cried.

"WHAT NOW WOODY?" Buzz demanded angrily.

"WHHHHHY DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY ASS?"

"I DID NOT TOUCH YOUR ASS!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Wait….t-that was _your_ ass…?" Jessie asked quietly. Everyone froze.

"Jessie…..is there a reason you touched my ass….?" Woody asked calmly.

"El vaquero," Buzz muttered.

"Well….I was kinda aiming for Buzz's…..but I guess I over-shot it a litt-"

"THAT IS IT!" Woody yelled. He sat up and turned back on the lights.

"Jessie! You are going to sleep over here, next to Bo. Buzz, scoot over!" He commanded, taking the lead as usual. They all switched spots, as Woody had commanded.

"Can we _please _try to get some sleep now?" Woody begged.

"…Woody…?"

"What _now_ Buzz….?"

"I didn't touch her, I swear."

"I knew that, NOW GO TO BED."

**In the morning…**

"Should we wake em up?" Bo asked quietly. Jessie shook her head and giggled.

"Go get the camera, _then _we can wake them up," She smirked evilly. Bo ran to where the bags were, and dug through them. She finally found the digital camera, and aimed it at Woody and Buzz.

"Oh how I love black-mail," Bo laughed, then took the picture. When Jessie and Bo had woken up that morning, they looked over to find their boyfriends with their arms around each other. They tried their hardest not to laugh, but it was really difficult.

Woody stirred slightly, then realized Buzz, of all people, was in his arms. He yelped, and pushed Buzz away. Buzz woke up immediately.

"What?"

"WHY? DEAR GOD WHY?" Woody cried, curling into a ball. Jessie and Bo were basically rolling on the ground, having a laughing fit.

"C'mon Woody, get up," Bo said, walking over to her boyfriend. "You said we could go on a hike today, remember?"

"No I don't."

"Well, now you do. So get up and let's go!" Jessie smiled.

…

**Sorry it was so short, I got writer's block -.- I could have made the sleeping arrangements a whole lot worse, but I gotta keep the rating at T XD just kidding :) ANYWAY review and you will get ten virtual cookies, a cupcake, OH WAIT! THERES MORE! And a virtual ipod XDDDD (VIRTUAL)**


	4. Hikes, Bears, and Shmoes! :D

**Authors note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I got total writer's block, AND I have also acquired another story to write, along with another story that I would like to start. I have my hands full XD again, I'm very very VERY sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own toy story XD**

**Dedication: Bluestar33, for that small piece in her writing about my story :) you're awesome! Go read her story!**

…**..**

They had been walking for what felt like hours.

"I think we're lost," Buzz said. Woody shook his head and continued to look at the map.

"Woody," Jessie said, taking the map from her brother, "It's upside down."

"I knew that," Woody muttered, snatching it back from his sister. They walked for a little while longer, following the cowboy.

"Ok, let me see the map," Bo instructed, holding her hand out expectantly. Woody sighed, and handed over the map. Bo took it, and then led them in the opposite direction.

"Isn't this the wrong way?" Jessie asked. Bo shook her head. A sudden buzzing sound made them stop.

"BEE!" Bo cried, flailing her arms around her head. Jessie didn't freak out, but lost track of where the bee was. She let out a yelp, and clutched her side.

"OW OW OW OW!" She cried, tears threatening to overflow. Woody and Buzz didn't know what to do, but Bo did.

"Here, take off your shirt and let me see it," She said. Jessie nodded. Buzz blushed a deep red, and Woody looked at him from the corner of his eye.

_"__." _Woody commanded. Buzz didn't hesitate. Bo got the stinger out of Jessie's side while the boys waited patiently.

"Ok the shirts back on!" Jessie said. Both boys turned back around. Then they heard another horrible sound: a growl from a bush.

"Maybe a wolf or something….?" Buzz asked nervously. They weren't going to be that lucky. The animal came forward, to reveal itself as a bear. They all stopped moving, and waited. It didn't move any closer.

"On the count of three, we run, ok?" Woody whispered. Everyone nodded slowly.

"One….."

The bear moved closer to Woody.

"Two…."

It sniffed the air, then growled again.

"THREE!" They took off into the woods behind them, hoping to lose the bear. It began to run after them, quickly gaining.

"QUICK! SPLIT UP AND HIDE IN A BUSH!" Jessie yelled. They all nodded, and ran in separate directions. Woody backed up deep into a bush, when suddenly he fell down a steep hill. He kept rolling, and hadn't even noticed that the rest of the campers had done the same thing. The bear tumbled after them.

They landed against the ground, and groaned as they got up. They looked around, to find themselves back at camp.

"THANK YOU GOD!" Woody yelled out, falling back on his knees. Bo and Jessie laughed at him, Buzz just simply rolled his eyes at him. Then Buzz got ran over by the bear.

"OOOOOOOOW!" Buzz cried out. They all ran over to him, worried about their friend.

"Buzz are you ok?" they asked. He nodded, wiping bear fur off of his shirt.

"I'm fine," he said, standing slowly. They turned back around to find the bear gone.

"where did it go-" Woody was about to ask, then noticed that there was no longer a tarp over the boat, and it was _empty_.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buzz and Woody cried. They ran over to the boat, but it was entirely empty, not one drop of fish remained.

"What?" Bo asked. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG?" Woody cried.

"OUR FISH IS _GONE!" _Buzz sobbed.

"Uhm, yeah. We ate them this morning, remember?" Jessie said.

"Yeah! We did! But not the whole damned fish!" Woody argued.

"It was only one fish? I thought you just caught a few small ones," Bo said. Woody then realized what had happened. They had placed the tarp over the fish, but they had fixed breakfast when the girls were changing! _They never saw the huge fish. _

"This is just great!" Buzz muttered. Woody nodded.

"Wait!" Buzz said suddenly. Everyone looked over at him.

"We can still have s….sh….uuuh….what were they…..OH! SHMOES!" he said excitedly. Jessie slapped her forehead, Bo started laughing, and Woody just stared at Buzz.

"They're called _smore's, _Buzz," He said. Buzz just kept smiling.

"Yeah, right, of course!" His signature smile didn't falter.

"alright alright, I'll get the fire started," Woody couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes later Woody had a fire going.

"Can we start cooking the marshmallows?" Jessie asked. Woody shook his head.

"Wait until dark," he said. They continued to talk for a little while, until the sunlight was almost gone.

"Can we noooooooooow?" Jessie begged. Woody rolled his eyes, and nodded. Jessie let out an excited, "YEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAW!" and grabbed the supplies from the tent. Woody began cooking the marshmallows, while everyone else waited patiently. (Except for Jessie)

A few cooked marshmallows later, everyone was enjoying a smore. They laughed and talked, enjoying the only peaceful moment of their camping trip. Maybe the whole camping trip wasn't a complete fail…or maybe it was. At that point in time, they really didn't care.

Fin~

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
